The Strawberry Dress
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Two persons, a festival and the strawberry dress... NejiTen
1. Neji

Hello everyone! Here is a twoshot of a NejiTen story. One day, I imagined Tenten with the "strawberry dress" and the story came. This is Neji's P.O.V. and it was really difficult to me to write because I'm not a guy! And Neji can be OOC so please be gentle. The second chapter will be the same story but in Tenten's P.O.V. Anyway, enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Strawberry Dress

Neji's P.O.V.

It was clear, fate had twisted ideas for me. I didn't see it come but it got me. All because of hormones, lust, Tenten and her strawberry dress…

-----

It started the day that a big festival was organised at Konoha. Because it was the end of June, everyone had to come in summer clothes. I didn't want to come but Tenten wanted to and she didn't want to be stuck with Lee so she asked me to come with them. My first reply was simple: no. She began to beg saying that if she was going alone with Lee she'll die or he'll die depending on her mood. I still sticked to my no. She continued to beg more and more till she did her puppy eyes. At first I didn't react but she was so damn cute that I said yes. She started to jump everywhere screaming: "YATTA!!!" and she did sometime I didn't saw coming. She kissed me. Ok, it was on the cheek but still. Being a 17 years old boy, hormones started to react but being a Hyuuga, I controlled it. I couldn't show any emotion but if she knew all the things that I thought only with that…

-----

I came the evening of the festival in front of her door, with Lee next to me who was talking about the youth of summer and love or something like this. I wasn't listening. I was only thinking how come that I was going to this festival. Lee was wearing a black baggy pants and a green shirt while I was wearing black jeans with a black shirt with the Yin and yang sign.

Lee knocked on the door and we heard a "Coming!". We waited some time to finally get the door open by a wet Tenten only wearing a towel.

"Sorry! I didn't saw the time go by and… Whatever! Come in the living room, I'll be ready in 30 minutes maximum"

Again, hormones ran through my body but I didn't show it but I still glanced at her when she went in her room.

Her apartment was small, but comfortable. She had lost her parents at the age of 6 and lived alone since then.I thought that even without a famaly, she was always smiling. In her living room, there was a lot of pictures of her with her parents or of her with friends. I saw the pictures of our team when we were genins next to the one we took when we were 16. I stayed a long moment looking at the 12 years old Tenten, then the 16 years old Tenten. Thinking about what had changed in her. It might be weird but it was the first time I thought that Tenten had grow in a beautiful young women. A young women with _curves_… But I couldn't take my thinking longer because of Lee who was talking to me…

-----

Lee and I were talking, well Lee was talking while I was pretending to listen when we heard Tenten say : "I'm ready!". I turned to look at her and I was astounded. There was Tenten wearing a red dress with black pip Like a strawberry. the dress had spaghettis strap and arrived to her knees. For once, she had let her hair go down to show her chocolate brown hair cascading down her back. Tenten looked so hot, I couldn't move.

"So? What do you think?" asked so shyly Tenten that it made her so cute.

"You look beautiful Tenten!" shouted Lee smiling.

"I really like this dress, her name is 'the strawberry dress'. It was my mom's and I always wanted to wear it and now it fits!" she smiled softly and looked at me. "What do you think, Neji?"

I couldn't respond, I didn't know if they could see it on my face, but I was clearly amazed by her. I finally recomposed myself to say "It's pretty." Even it was simple, Tenten looked really happy by my answer.

"Well let's go!" Tenten said, smiling.

-----

Lee, Tenten and I were walking in the streets of Konoha were the festival was. Lee and Tenten were playing while I was looking everywhere except at Tenten. I couldn't look at her, or else my hormones would be playing with my head, imagining things… But I was still watching to be sure that no guys except Lee could come near of her.

"Come on Neji! Relax! We are here to have fun!" exclaim Tenten.

"Hn." Is the only respond I found.

She looked at me while I was avoiding to look at her. She seemed to see it.

"Neji, why don't you look at me?"

I couldn't respond, one chance for me that Lee arrived and told us something. I wasn't listening to Lee but I was feeling Tenten's eyes were on me.

-----

We continued our way through the streets when Lee exclaim: "It's her! It's her!" Lee had (finally) gave up on Sakura (He realised he couldn't always be following her like a lovesick especially if she was going out with Naruto…) but he was now in love with a new girl named Yumi.

"Why don't you go see her?" asked Tenten.

"But I don't want you to be alone…"

"It's alright! I'm with Neji!"

"Yeah! Ok! Bye! See you later!" shouted Lee running toward the girl, letting Tenten and I alone…

-----

Tenten and I were walking in a little track in the forest. It was silent, we only could hear the sound of the festival, further.

"Neji? Why are you avowing to look at me?" Tenten asked, breaking the silent.

"What are you talking about?" I answered trying to calm down.

"Since we got out of my house, you've been acting weird."

She stopped and looked at me. I was still avoiding an eye.

"Neji, tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"So why?"

She put her hands on my chin to make me look at her. Her hands were so soft and warm that I was about to melt. She succeed to make me look at her and the first thing I saw was her cleavage. I blushed but I think she didn't notice because she was talking. I couldn't even hear what she was saying but I raised my eyes to her mouth. Her ruby lips were moving, saying thing but I was dazzle by her beauty. I heard her scream: "Neji! Are you listening to me?" But I couldn't respond. I was still looking at her tempting lips.

"Neji? NEJI!!" Tenten screamed. I looked at her while she was waving her hand in front of my face. Then I couldn't control myself. I kissed her. A real kiss, passionate. I pinned her on a tree and continued to kiss her deeply. I was exploring her mouth. After a moment, I broke the kiss for need of air but I went to her neck to kiss it softly. She moaned at this, saying softly my name. I only stop when I felt like I was going to far. I looked at her, she was smiling.

"Could it ruin all if I say that I love you?" she asked.

I thought about it. Yes I wanted her but was it love? Then I smiled, a real smile. I thought that she was the one that I wanted to see in the morning when I wake up and the one to hold before I sleep. I wanted her to be mine and no one else. Yes, I loved her.

"No it couldn't ruin it." I said. "Because I love you too."

She smiled even more and kiss me.

-----

I knew, me who was called the cold Hyuuga prodigy, that I was in love since that event. Maybe it was because of the lust or the hormones but I'm pretty sure that it was because of Tenten and her strawberry dress…

End of Neji's P.O.V.

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review!! 


	2. Tenten

Hello! Here's the second part of 'The Strawberry Dress". It's Tenten's P.O.V. I think Neji's part is better but still... Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The Strawberry Dress

Tenten's P.O.V.

Seriously, I didn't see it coming. I mean, maybe like he said, it was fate. A destiny that we couldn't control. Or maybe my mom was right about the strawberry dress…

-----

It all started with the summer festival at Konoha. I was really excited when I learned about it. Lee and I had already planed to go together since none of us had a boy/girlfriend. Even if I loved Lee like a brother, I really wanted to go with Neji. I had a crush on him since we were placed in the same team. So I asked him to go with us. I said I didn't want to be stuck with Lee. I wasn't surprised when he said no. But I continued saying that I could kill myself or Lee, being only with him, but he continued saying no. I beg again and again till I did what I always do when I'm despaired to ask something: I did my puppy eyes. I was so sure that It wouldn't work on him that when he said yes, I started to jump everywhere screaming: "YATTA!" And I kissed him on the cheek… I don't know why I did it but I was so happy that he said yes that I didn't realise my action till I went home. I started to think about it and I blushed.

-----

At 5 o'clock, the day of the festival, I started to panicked on what I should wear. I was searching in my closet for something cute that Neji could remark. Then I saw the perfect dress. The strawberry dress. It was mom's dress and when I was 5, I saw it in her closet. She had told me that this dress was the one she wore for her first date with my dad. She had also told me that when I would be old enough, I could have it. When my parents passed away, all there things had been in my possession. That counts the strawberry dress. I tried on and I was so happy when I saw it on me. It fitted perfectly. I started to dance around with the dress, remembering my parents for the 6 years I've been with them. I turned my head to see what hour it was. The clock had 6:47 on it! The boys had to come pick me up at 7! I started to panic, got off the dress and went in the bathroom to take my shower.

-----

I heard the bell ring and I cursed. I screamed a "Coming!" and I got out of the shower the faster that I could. I took a towel and I put it on me. I was wet and I was putting water everywhere. I finally managed to go to the door.

"Sorry! I didn't saw the time go by and… Whatever! Come in the living room, I'll be ready in 30 minutes maximum" I said.

I went to my room, trying to hide the blush that was on my cheeks.

-----

I looked at myself in the mirror to see how I looked like. My hair weren't in there habitual buns but down and I had put a little bit of makeup. It took me a lot of courage to get out of my room. I went to the living room and I saw Lee who was talking and Neji who was about to fall asleep. I smiled and said: "I'm ready!" They looked at me and I feel like I was naked. Lee started to smile and Neji only looked at me with his none emotion face, but I could see in his eyes a little bit of surprised.

"So? What do you think?" I asked really shyly.

"You look beautiful Tenten!" shouted Lee smiling.

"I really like this dress, her name is 'the strawberry dress'. It was my mom's and I always wanted to wear it and now it fit!" I smiled softly and looked at Neji. "What do you think, Neji?"

He looked at me and didn't respond. I thought that he would respond his famous "Hn." But he didn't. After some seconds, he said: "It's pretty." I couldn't believe what I heard. It was the first time since 6 years being with him that he complimented me on something else then training. I smiled and said: "Well let's go!"

-----

Lee, Neji and I were at the festival. The colours were beautiful and the atmosphere was charming. Lee and I were always playing games. Neji was looking at us. He was acting really weird since we had got out of my house. He wouldn't look at me. At first, I thought that it was because he didn't want to be here, so it was normal but he couldn't relax.

"Come on Neji! Relax! We are here to have fun!" I exclaim.

"Hn." He respond like always.

I looked at him and I clearly saw that he was avoiding to look at me.

"Neji, why don't you look at me?"

He didn't respond, one chance for him that Lee arrived and told us something. He was talking about going buy cotton candy. I smiled and told him he could do that but I wasn't fully talking to him. I was more looking at Neji to understand what was going on with him.

-----

We continued our way through the festival when Lee exclaim: "It's her! It's her!" I was really glad when Lee finally gave up on Sakura. Now his new crush was on a simple girl named Yumi. From what I've heard, it seemed that Yumi was interested by Lee. I was really hoping it would work.

"Why don't you go see her?" I asked.

"But I don't want you to be alone…"

"It's alright! I'm with Neji!" I really hoped that Lee would go, like this I could be alone with Neji to understand what he had in mind.

"Yeah! Ok! Bye! See you later!" shouted Lee running toward the girl. Letting Neji and I alone…

-----

Neji and I were walking in a little track in the forest. It was silent, we only could hear the sound of the festival, further.

"Neji? Why are you avowing to look at me?" I asked, breaking the silent.

"What are you talking about?" Neji answered.

"Since we got out of my house, you've been acting weird."

I stopped and looked at him. He was still avoiding an eye contact knowing. I couldn't understand. Maybe he was mad at me?

"Neji, tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"So why?"

I put my hands on his chin to make him look at me. I was trying hard not to blush with this contact. His skin was so soft… I finally succeed to make him look at him. I clearly saw that he looked at my cleavage and exclaim: "You know, my eyes are higher." He didn't respond but I think I saw a little blush on his face.

"Neji! What's wrong with you? You're acting so weird!"

He looked up but I saw that he wasn't listening to me. That pissed me. "Neji! Seriously! It's getting really odd… Tell me something!!" It was getting even more frustrating. I started to scream.

"Neji! Are you listening to me?" He still didn't respond. If he wasn't Hyuuga Neji, he'll be already knock off.

"Neji? NEJI!!" I screamed. I started to waved my hand in front of his face. Then he kissed me passionately. He pinned me on a tree and continued to kiss me deeply. He was exploring my mouth. I didn't feel like stopping him. In fact, I was enjoying this. After a moment, he broke the kiss for need of air but he went to my neck to kiss it softly. I moaned at this, saying softly his name. I was feeling his hands on my body. My eyes winded when he went to my dress' zipper. It wasn't the time nor the place to go that far. I was about to tell him when he stop. I smiled. I was happy that I didn't have to say it to him but he did it by himself. That was a sign that we were in the same wavelength.

"Could it ruin all if I say that I love you?" I asked.

I saw him froze. I started to worry. Maybe it was all physical. It wasn't love. All he wanted was to strip off all my clothes and sleep with me. But then, I saw his eyes soften and he smiled. A real smile.

"No it couldn't ruin it. Because I love you too." He said.

I smiled even more and kiss him.

-----

Yes, it was destiny. Something that forced us to be together. I think my mom was right about this dress. Like she told me when I was younger: "You can find true love with the strawberry dress…"

The end!

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review! 


End file.
